survival_plusfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
Resources In Survival Plus, resources can be of two main types; Raw Materials and Raw Components. Raw Materials are items like Stone, Wood, Thatch etc and behave much the same way as their vanilla counterparts in the original Ark. Raw Components are raw materials that are used to make other raw materials, e.g Plant Parts are used to make Fiber. They are treated in the same way as vanilla resources. Plant Parts Plant Parts are what you get instead of Fiber when gathering from Bushes. It is Raw Component and can be converted into both vanilla Fiber or Thatch. Fiber Fiber exists in vanilla ARK, but the way to acquire it has been reworked. To get fiber you need to break plant parts using a Wooden Club and then craft the Fibers using the engram. To do this all you have to do is build a wooden club (1 wood) in your character's inventory, and then use the default engram for fiber crafting. You can find the engram in your inventory, next to the stone pick. * Automation: ''You can automate fiber crafting by taming a Mesopithecus and putting the plant parts in its inventory. '''Thatch' Just like fiber, thatch isn't new but the way it is gathered is. Instead of gathering thatch from trees, it appears passively as harvested plant parts decay (dry out). Initially this can be done by leaving it in your inventory, but later on you can craft haybales and place your plant parts inside to speed up the process. Bark Tree Bark is gathered from trees the same as vanilla thatch. It can be used as an inefficient fuel but also as an ingredient in crafting other items. Bones Bones come in three sizes: Small, Medium and Large. Depending on the size each animal drops bones of up to all three sizes. Large and medium bones can be broken down into chunks of bones. Both chunks of bones and small bones can be used for early game weaponry, but only chunks of bones can be processed into bonemeal. Plant String Plant string is a component crafted from fiber. You need Fiber and a Wooden Spindle to craft it. Clay Clay is a very important resource in SurvivalPlus. You can use it as part of the materials to craft structures, keep perishables cool, storage, and even create molds and casts for metal smelting. To make clay you need to craft a Wooden Bucket and fill it either with soil or sand, and then learn the engram and follow the crafting requirements. * Bucket of Soil: '''To fill a bucket with soil you need to be either standing on dirt or forest ground, or around many plants and trees. * '''Bucket of Sand: '''To fill a bucket with sand you need n beaches or in shallow water. '''Oily Rock Oily rock is harvested from oil sources in the ocean. It replaces vanilla oil. Coal Coal spawns in caves and can be mined with a pickaxe, preferably made from metal. It is both an efficient fuel and an important ingredient of steel. Tools Tools in ARK: Survival Plus are not quite the same as in vanilla ARK. Tools can be tools in the vanilla sense, but also items that are required to craft other items. Tools will either need to be in your character's inventory (i.e. wooden spindle, primitive stone knife, bone saw), or in the inventory of the station that creates the item (i.e. simple meals). For example firewood can only be crafted in a chopping station if a bone saw is in your character's inventory, but a simple meal requires that a 'pot' be in the inventory of the campfire. Special Crafting Processes Clay Items Clay items require a multi-step crafting process. First the item is shaped using raw clay and a clay shaper. Then the item is put in a campfire to burn it which results in the final usable item. Metals In the early game players are confronted with three metals: Copper, Tin and Bronze. Copper To get copper you first need to find titanomyrma mounds. Looting them will yield "Titanomyrma Mound Chunks". These can be crafted into "Ground Titanomyrma Mound Chunks" in the mortar and pestle. Finally you can craft "Copper Dust" by standing in water with a wooden sieve in your inventory. The result is refined copper dust that you can then smelt in the primitive forge. Tin Tin ore rocks spawn in the wild, they look different from any rocks in vanilla ARK and have a blue-silver veins on them. They spawn in where Galli are found. Tin ore can directly be smelted into tin ingots. Bronze Bronze is an alloy of copper and tin, with three parts copper dust to one part tin. Add the raw materials along with a fired clay ingot mold to smelt. Smelting Ingots To smelt ingots you need an ingot mold and a primitive forge. Add the raw metal materials, the ingot mold and fuel, light it up and wait! Cooking and the Nutrient System Survival Plus extends the way the food system in vanilla ARK works by adding nutrients. Each food item gives a certain amount of vitamins, minerals, fats, proteins and carbohydrates. If the player falls below a certain level of a nutrient a malnourishment debuff appears and decreases certain stats, depending on the type of nutrient. In addition the average nutrition affects the XP rates: when a player is close to zero the rates are also down to almost zero, while a well-fed player will get up to two times the XP. Cooking For information on cooking and the RP cooking system visit: CookingCategory:Guides